This invention concerns a tool for use by a licensed locksmith in the picking of a high-security lock of an automobile in the event the key has been lost or misplaced or when the doors have been locked with the key still in the ignition. In the past, such locks were rather easily picked by an experienced locksmith using simple probe-type tools to unlock one tumbler at a time. More recently, however, automobile locks have become more difficult to pick as manufacturer's have sought to provide a higher degree of security for their automobiles.
A particularly difficult lock to pick is the european four-track disc tumbler lock which has, to date, resisted the efforts of the most highly-skilled locksmiths. The present invention provides a tool that renders this challenge doable by a person of relatively modest lock-picking skills.